


木葉國小情書風波

by liyuanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 五年七班漩渦鳴人是有那麼一點點後悔的。要不是宇智波佐助實在太臭屁了，讓鳴人覺得，稍微教訓他一下、讓他丟臉也沒關係的話，他也不會寫那張紙塞進佐助的鞋櫃裡。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	木葉國小情書風波

**Author's Note:**

> 顧名思義，這是個小學生paro。  
> 鳴人是意外性第一小學生！

那原本只是個無傷大雅的小玩笑。

  
  


十一歲的漩渦鳴人這麼想著，和一群同學們躲在學校的草叢裡，一起向外偷瞄。躲著的同學有男有女——雖然主要是女生——而且上下年級都有，鳴人數了一下，他們班的同學們幾乎全到了。

  
  


沒有想到要弄成這樣的，現在反悔還來得及嗎我說？

  
  


要不是宇智波佐助實在太臭屁了，在伊魯卡老師的課上舉手回答了鳴人剛答錯的問題，還得意洋洋地回頭給了他一個「呵，白癡吊車尾」眼神，事情還不會變成這樣；要不是大家都喜歡佐助（連班上最可愛的小櫻都是），讓鳴人覺得，稍微教訓他一下、讓他丟臉也沒關係的話，他也不會寫那張紙塞進佐助的鞋櫃裡。想到自己用和小櫻借來的筆（粉紅色的那種，因為鳴人大爺是個深謀遠慮的大人了），在摺好的筆記紙上大喇喇地寫著的「To佐助君♥」，鳴人就想一頭撞進眼前的草叢裡面，看看醒來會不會發現一切都是假的。

  
  


沒錯，五年七班宇智波佐助同學，現在正一個人孤零零地站在學校操場旁的櫻花樹下，木葉國小的學生們不是躲在附近草叢的搖滾區，就是從教室往外看。

  
  


佐助是學校裡的風雲人物，從一年級到六年級，都有女生會在看見他時臉紅害羞捧臉尖叫。正因為他是這麼帥氣又聰明的人，同年級的女生們早在二年級時，在一天中午把男生們全部關在教室外頭，開了一個女生大會，決定了宇智波佐助的禁愛令（未經當事人同意）。

  
  


「佐助君是大家的！」會議完畢後，女孩子們這麼說著，各自履行義務，將此一結論傳達給各年級的學生知道。木葉國小每一屆的新進小學妹，在剛開學時都至少會遇上一、二個學姊，在她們臉紅偷瞅宇智波學長時，飛身擋在眼前，以超近距離教育一番。

  
  


「佐助君是大家的！為了維護佐助君的形象，遠遠地欣賞可以，近距離說話勉強也行，但不准有人偷跑告白！」

因此，當小櫻和隔壁班的井野聽說佐助今天早上收到情書，並打算要去赴約時，全校女生在第一節下課都知道了，接著到了中午時間，全校學生都知道了。

  
  


午休鈴一響，一群學生連午飯都不管了，直直衝向據說是第二名告白勝地的操場大樹下（第一名的天台，因為小學生隨便上去太危險而經常性地鎖門），女生們摩拳擦掌想知道到底是誰偷跑，男生們則多半是看好戲的心態。漩渦鳴人冷汗直流，被罪惡感攻擊地幾乎要哭出來。

  
  


他沒有想到事情會變成這樣。

  
  


他想說，佐助那麼傲慢，應該會不屑赴約的才對。所以他咬著筆桿想了那麼久，寫下「中午十二點，櫻花樹下有重要的話要對你說♥」時，真的只是想要看見從沒收過情書的佐助害羞尷尬的模樣。明明是住在隔壁的鄰居，卻一天到晚嘲笑自己，才讓鳴人覺得稍微惡作劇一下，開個玩笑肯定不會有事。為了確定佐助在看見假情書時，不會故意無視，讓惡作劇失去效力，他甚至在佐助打開鞋櫃的那一刻大喊「佐助收到情書了我說！」好吸引同學們的注意。

  
  


精通惡作劇的漩渦鳴人大爺是個計畫周密的人，筆記紙上的粉紅色字體果然引起了同學們的注意。佐助和計畫中的一樣漲紅了臉，湊熱鬧的男生越過他的肩膀大聲讀出「情書」的內容，整個穿堂發出了小學生起鬨的噢噢聲。

  
  


按照鳴人的劇本，這時候討厭鬼佐助應該要惱羞成怒，將那張紙扔在地上，大聲宣布「我才不接受這種三八的告白呢！」破壞女孩們心中彬彬有禮的形象。鳴人的計畫是讓大家見見佐助的真面目，因此完全沒想到那個總是板著臉、一臉不情願地來叫他上學的青梅竹馬，竟然在吵雜聲中看了他一眼，然後一本正經地將紙張摺好放進口袋裡，轉身走向教室。

  
  


此時此刻，正有一群人盯著依約站在樹下、時不時低頭看錶的佐助。那些眼睛，無論是帶著八卦的心情，或是憤憤不平的心情，要是沒有人出現，肯定都會變成同情和恥笑。原本走路有風的佐助，可能到畢業時，都還有人記得他被放鴿子事情。

  
  


那樣不行、太可怕了，怎麼可以讓佐助被人瞧不起啊我說！鳴人想起剛上幼稚園和佐助打架後，兩人一個鼻涕一個眼淚地向媽媽們告狀，被迫手牽手一整天的事情。「你們兩個要好好保護彼此喔！」九品和美琴這麼說時，佐助臉頰氣鼓鼓地點點頭，讓鳴人忍不住用肥嘟嘟的手指，朝他的腮幫子戳下去，害兩人又被訓了一頓。

  
  


此時此刻，在自己一手促成、即將害佐助身敗名裂的災難當中，鳴人想起了和媽媽的約定，抬起手抹抹淚，從地上跳起來，轉身衝進身後的教學大樓。

  
  


五分鐘後，穿著運動服、紮雙馬尾的漩渦鳴子氣喘吁吁地從教室跑出來，從蹲在地上、期待著告白場景的同學們間穿過，在眾人震驚的表情下，滑壘式地帥氣登場。

  
  


為了維護佐助的名譽，漩渦鳴人要利用高超的變裝術負責到底，親自來告白的說！

  
  


「那個女生是幾年級的？」、「不知道，沒見過！」草叢響起此起彼落的討論聲，到了大樹下，鳴人才發現原來從這個角度望過去，躲起來的學生都看得一清二楚。

  
  


他轉頭，發現宇智波佐助直勾勾地盯著自己，一副欲言又止的模樣。

「鳴……」

「鳴鳴鳴鳴鳴鳴子！沒錯！我叫鳴子！我寫了信就是有句話要和你坦白的說！」

「哦。」

  
  


沒想到超強變裝術竟然會被佐助在近距離下識破，差點被叫出名字的鳴人立刻慌了手腳。原本想說要假裝成沒人認識的女生，大方告白後從此消失無蹤的，現在只能硬著頭皮上了。

  
  


「那那那個，就是！」感受到教室的方向那些灼熱的視線，鳴人忽然非常後悔。同班的小櫻似乎已經從他的說話方式意識到不對勁，開始探頭探腦地換角度想看清他的臉。一旁的竊竊私語聲讓人直冒冷汗，鳴人可以聽見自己的心臟正在撲通撲通地跳。

  
  


佐助還在他面前，還直直地看著他的眼睛。他們好像自從上小學以來，就只顧著在學校爭鋒相對，明明一起上學，卻也沒有面對面地好好說話。鳴人想要像電影裡的英雄一樣，用眼神暗示隊友配合，卻一陣難過地想起：他和佐助，已經很久沒有一起玩了。

  
  


對噢，我其實只是生氣佐助不陪我玩，還一直嘲笑我的說。竟然在在全校學生面前，想起這樣的事情，還偏偏是自己的惡作劇造成的場景。

  
  


「宇智波佐助！」整個學校瞬間安靜了下來，所有人屏息而待。鳴人像縮頭烏龜似地緊閉眼睛，用畢生的勇氣吶喊：「請你和我作朋友！！！」

  
  


※※※

  
  


那一天早上，宇智波佐助的鞋櫃裡塞著一封可疑的信件。皺巴巴的紙張，光用圖案判斷，就知道是從漩渦鳴人的筆記本上撕下來的，打開紙張一看，果不其然，吊車尾的字跡無視格線，歪歪扭扭地寫了一整頁。

  
  


周圍的學生正在大吵大鬧，他注意到鳴人一臉緊張兮兮地盯著自己看。那傢伙，是有什麼話一定得在學校說嗎？還約在操場旁的櫻花樹下，果然吊車尾就是吊車尾。

  
  


他將紙張細心地攤平，對折起來放進口袋裡，想起了很久以前和媽媽的約定。「總不能讓那個不要面子的笨蛋，一個人在樹下丟臉吧。既然都收到信了，還是好好赴約吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 在鳴人的告白(?)後，小櫻立刻認出了帶著戲劇教室假髮的他，女生們一擁而上，受到驚嚇的鳴人抓起地上的土，學電視裡的忍者一樣用力朝同學們臉上扔，然後拉起佐助的手落荒而逃。  
> 之後鳴人因為用沙子扔同學臉所以被老師罰寫生字100次，佐助因為覺得他太笨太可憐，所以幫忙寫了一半（然後被老師抓到了，兩人一起罰站）。  
> 恭喜漩渦鳴人告白成功！


End file.
